


BixLu Week 2015

by Im_ur_Misconception



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Magic, Mystery, Playing, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 11:46:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14914790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Im_ur_Misconception/pseuds/Im_ur_Misconception
Summary: I do not own Fairy Tail or its characters, that right belongs to Hiro Mashima.





	1. Notification

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Fairy Tail or its characters, that right belongs to Hiro Mashima.

This is my contribution for BixLu in 2015. I know it is late, don't care.

Prompts are as follows:

Day 1 Fix

Day 2 Hidden

Day 3 Home

Day 4 Doctor

Day 5 Vedetta

Day 6 Fluffy

Day 7 Space

 

This series of One-shot prompts are not connected at all. And without further ado, I present to you the prompts for GajLu and LahCy week for this year.   
  


Day 1: Gutter

Day 2: Internal

Day 3: Cellular

Day 4: Personal

Day 5: Attacker

Day 6: Chameleon

Day 7: Grill

Day 8: (Special) Pedigree  
  
{There are two prompts in this that will finish up the little one-shot story I have been telling with this pairing for since 2015. Which I will turn into its own little story. That way I hope it makes more sense to you readers.}

 

This is the notice of LahCy Week 2018. It will be taking place Sunday, December 2nd to December 8th of this year. I am putting this out there early, with the GajeelxLucy week, which... sorry for not posting that info up earlier. LOL! Real Life comes first as does my health. 

 

Day 1: Princess

Day 2: Computer

Day 3: Possession

Day 4: Role

Day 5: Throne 

Day 6: Evolution

Day 7:  Distort

Day 8: Grown-up

 

LahCy Takes place this year, December 2nd to the 8th with a special story on the 9th. And as this is well in advance, I am hoping that people write for it. These will all be connected based around the last story for last year, Lycrosis. Dealing with Lahar and Lucy being parents for their darling little Amanda Layla Zeiger.


	2. Day 1 Fix

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Fairy Tail or it's characters, that right belongs to Hiro Mashima.

Day 1: Fix

 

There were somethings that one couldn't fix. And at the moment he was pretty sure this was one of them from the look he was getting from the busty blond, whose doe brown eyes were literally shooting sparks that looked like Laxus' lightning bold, only in mini form. Raising his hands up in front of his body as he tried to inch back millimeter by millimeter. Trying not to have her kick him through the nearest wall. 

 

This was the last time that he would listen to Natsu about something is okay. Nope, never again. Though Bickslow was pretty sure that Natsu was having a laugh right now. There was common sense and he had not used it, climbed through the damn window to land on top of Lucy, who was very naked. Though the view was extremely nice. 

 

"You have exactly ten seconds to explain or I take your damn manhood, Bix." 

 

Her singsong voice bringing him back to the present as his babies flew around him in agitated circles. Their little chant about boobies was not helping matters. Sticking his tongue out and laughing as he tried to move back some more, he stopped when he felt her raise her knees. Swallowing Bickslow wondered if the other side looked as pretty as those who'd had close calls with death described. 

 

"uh... well...Natsu?" 

 

'Natsu, Natsu, Natsu, Natsu, Natsu!' 

 

The skeptical eyebrow she rose as she covered her chest with her arms was telling. Then again, she was his best friend, so of course, she wouldn't believe that he would tell someone else to crawl through her window at almost 2 am in the damn morning while she was sleeping. Though, it had been a dare. 

 

"Really? And just why the fuck would you listen to Natsu?" 

 

Frowning at what she just asked, Bickslow tried to figure out how to explain what and why, as to how he did as Natsu suggested. 

 

"I am waiting... and just so you know my keys are under my pillow. Loke is very angry right now." 

 

Eyes going wide under his visor, Bickslow felt a shiver run down his mind as he recalled fighting her and Loke during Fantasia. He'd like to avoid getting hit with another regulus punch, or Lucy kick. So, on instinct, knowing there was nothing he could tell her to fix the situation, only make it worse, threw himself to the side and out the window, calling for his babies to catch him, while Lucy screeched in the unholiest manner that would do a banshee proud. 


	3. Day 2 Hidden

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Fairy Tail or it's characters, that right belongs to Hiro Mashima.

Day 2: Hidden

 

A soft giggle came from behind a hand as brown eyes looked down from their hiding spot. They had been playing a game of hide and seek, neither willing to admit defeat. It was their thing. Which still confused most of the guild as to how they were even a couple at all. Two different people who just didn't seem to match up. But that was where they were wrong. She was an introverted perv, he was extroverted. She was the extroverted intellectual, he was the introvert. 

 

As he walked underneath her hiding spot again, she had to bite down on her tongue as ran his hand over the blue plume in his helmet again. His frustration radiating from his body. Using her free hand, she tapped the small wooden totems that were holding her aloft in the evening sky. Amazed he hadn't thought to call for his babies to help, then again... he wanted to play fair. So, he had refused to use his babies to win. She had agreed to not use her spirits to help find him either. But she had not agreed to not using his own magic against him. 

 

"Dammit, Lucy! Where are you?" 

 

At his outburst, his head thrown back, their eyes met. His mouth dropping open as she rolled her body off the totems and free fell towards him. Only to have him curse a few more times as he rushed to where she would land so he could catch her. Making laughter bubble up and burst from her lips. It was a look on his face that she loved to see. The shock mixed with an impish smile that only highlighted his features more. Causing his eyes to glow that beautiful almost toxic green color, illuminating the tattoo on his face. 

 

"Cosplayer, you are going to be the death of me." 

 

She shook her head as she was caught, curling her body into his, arms winding around his neck as she buried her face into the curve of his neck and inhaling that scent of pine and musk that was all him. 

 

"Nah! I will leave that to the kids when we have them." 

 

She felt him stiffen under her, as the breath caught in his throat. 

 

"But.. we are careful... how... I, we..."

 

Feeling bad for shocking him like that, she lifted her face from his neck and placed a tender kiss behind his ear. 

 

"I am not pregnant. But I do win this round of Hide & Seek, Bix." 

 

Receiving a low groan from him at her words, she knew he conceded her the victory. A small win that she would claim her wonderful prize later. Though, she knew she'd have to find a better way to broach the subject of kids to him. 


	4. Day 3 Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Fairy Tail or it's characters, that right belongs to Hiro Mashima.

Day 3: Home

 

It had been four long months and they were tired, tattered, and just plain dirty. But it didn't matter to them as they walked up the road that would lead them to the place that they wanted to be most. The mission had taken longer than they had expected. With a more than a few complications that hadn't' been expected. But now, now that was over and the time to return to the place they could just relax and enjoy the most was now. 

 

Sharing a silent look that said it all, smiles breaking across their faces, they broke into a run. Their feet pounding against the well-traveled and packed dirt trail. The sound of boisterous laughter reaching their ears and spurring them on faster. Hearts beating a loud, but light tune in their chest as they drew closer and closer to the top of the hill. A small building there, looking just as run down and lived in as it had four months ago. 

 

Exhubillant laughter escaping their lips as they reached the top of the hill, coming to a halt before the double swinging doors. Eyes bright as they leaned into each other for a quick kiss. Ready to share their adventures with those inside of the building, the  Guild Fairy Tail, their home. Of course, they would be using the Guild Showers to clean themselves, they didn't want to face the wrath of a certain white-haired bartender. 

 

"Ready?" 

 

"Yeah! Welcome home Bix! Love Ya!" 

 

The gentle smile they gave each other as they placed a hand on each door and pushed them, walking in to see a full out brawl going on. Yeah, it was great to be home. 


	5. Day 4 Doctor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Fairy Tail or it's characters, that right belongs to Hiro Mashima.

Day 4: Doctor

 

With a serious look on his face, he met the wide-eyed gaze of the blond on the table. Her lips forming a perfect little 'o' as she just stared up at him. 

 

"I am serious. You need to listen to me, I am a doctor for a reason, Ms. Heartfilia." his tone firm as he spoke.

 

The soft sigh got from her told him a lot, before she rolled her eyes up at him. Clearly not believing what he had just told her, as she jutted out her bottom lip in a pout. 

 

"Well then doctor, what would you suggest to help make this better?" she said, her voice a soft whisper in the quiet of the room. 

 

He smiled as he looked down at her.  Raising both eyebrows up on his forehead before wiggling them, earning a sweet laugh. The way her honey-brown eyes looked at him, almost pleading as she continued to pout. 

 

"Well, I suggest keeping it exposed to the air, cool of course. Do not need to agitate it further. Also, try to keep it fairly moist." he replied. 

 

The slow, lazy blink he got had him pursing his lips and narrowing his eyes at the blond on the table. 

 

"So, how do you think I should accomplish that Doctor? Walk around without panties will keep it exposed, but I cannot keep applying moisture to it," she whined. 

 

The grin that spread across his face, nearly splitting it in two as he gave a low, deep chuckle. Earning a breathy sigh from the blond, who flushed darkly under his gaze. 

 

"I can give you some help there. I mean I am the doctor this time," he said. 

 

Before she could reply he was on his knees and had his face buried between her legs, enjoying the delicious feast on her engorged and swollen sex. Only to feel her hips roll as his tongue slipped into the tight channel and curl to hit that soft spongy spot deep within. Drawing a low moan from her as he felt thin fingers thread through his blue hair. 

 

"GODS BIX! I love it when you are the doctor!" she gasped as her body arched up of the table as she climaxed. 

 

He couldn't deny it, he loved to play Doctor with his wife of almost five years. She was always so responsive, even if they would have to clean the table before their guest arrived for dinner in a few hours. Until then he would savor the delectable dessert that he had earned.


	6. Day 5 Vendetta

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Fairy Tail or it's characters, that right belongs to Hiro Mashima.

Day 5: Vendetta

 

She couldn't believe it as she stared at the guilds resident seith mage, who was being rather obvious about avoiding her gaze as he looked all around the room. Her mind couldn't even grasp the how and why at the moment of what he just admitted. And the fact that the rest of his team was laughing at her reaction, as well as his, no doubt. 

 

"I told you blondie, that Bickslow was a bit different. This proves my point," Laxus chortled. 

 

Blinking her eyes owlishly as she just continued to stare at the tall man, who was now frowning and glaring daggers through his helmet at his teammate. Clearly, this was not funny to him. But she didn't care,  she just didn't understand how he couldn't like something that was so amazing. It happened to be one of her favorite movies. 

 

Standing up from where she sat, Lucy walked over to stand by Bickslow, who turned and looked at her. His body tensing up visibly as she stared at him pointedly. Meeting his gaze through the slits in his helmet. This had to be fixed. This was wrong on so many levels. The reason behind it was hidden and she would get it out of him one way or another. And that meant he would be coming home with her tonight to get to the bottom of this. And depending on his reason, she might make him see a doctor. 

 

"You need to come with me now! I demand you come with me right now!" she whispered harshly at her guildmate. 

 

When he shook his head no, Lucy narrowed her eyes and grabbed his helmet and jerked it off of him. The loud bellow he gave before demanding it back had her running towards the guild door. This was a bad idea, but he would come to her home one way or another. There was no deterring her when she was determined. And she was now. 

 

Heavy breath escaped her lips as she jumped and ended up landing wrong and rolling down the hill from the guild as she burst from the doors. Pain lancing up her leg from her ankle. But still, Lucy ran, hearing Bickslow behind her. Threatening her while cursing colorfully. It had her laughing aloud at some of the rather vivid images he was conjuring in her overactive mind.

 

In the span of ten minutes, she had jumped, dodged and rolled a few more times on the cobbled street. Not caring with the adrenaline rushing through her veins that she would be bruised and cut-up tomorrow and feeling it. The sight of her front door before her as she put on that last bit of speed, whimpering mentally at the pain in her one ankle getting worse. Only to try to skid to a halt when Bickslow dropped down in front of her door. The screech she let out as she crashed into him, causing his helmet to fly from her hands and roll down the street as they collapsed into a pile of limbs on the doorstep before her landlord who was glaring at them. 

 

"Heehee... Hi?" she gasped out as she tried to untangle her body from Bickslow.

 

A loud sniff was her only reply before the short, squat woman turned and walked back into the house. A growl of frustration reaching her ears, making Lucy look to Bickslow, who was half under her. His eyes shut as if in a mix of pain and something else. This had her frowning as she tried to shift her body, only to have her hand slip and her head crashing into his stomach. Forcing a groan that was definitely pain from him. 

 

"Cosplayer, Damn! Do you have a vendetta against me? I mean seriously, you take my helmet, run on an obviously rolled ankle, and now you crush my manhood with your hand..." he bit out. 

 

Lifting her face from his stomach, Lucy looked into his odd ringed eyes, before turning her head to look at where her hand now resting after it had slipped. Only to go still as she saw it was curled into a fist... around his crotch. Making the situation that much more awkward. 

 

"I didn't... I mean it... Uh... nice package?" she said, stuttering over her words in an awkward manner, her fingers flexing into the not so soft flesh she was holding in the palm of her hand. 

 

"Really!? That is all you... FUCK don't do that..." he said, his body squirming.  

 

She couldn't have stopped it if she wanted to, Lucy giggled at his reaction. Though she knew it was the wrong thing to do, with him getting angry. Even as his babies floated around them laughing and mimicking only specific words he said. Lucy let him go and slowly righted herself, moving her body away from his. 

 

"I do not have a Vendetta per say. Just a serious disbelief you don't like Thriller Movies... and since you didn't want to come willingly... I figured I would force you..." she stated, earning a look that was not at all pleased. "I still think it is a nice package though." 

 

This caused Bickslow to drop his head with a soft thud back to the cobbled street as he groaned that she did have a vendetta against him. Making her laugh aloud.


	7. Day 6 fluffy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Fairy Tail or it's characters, that right belongs to Hiro Mashima.

Day 6:  Fluffy

 

They both agreed it was a sin. There shouldn't be something this soft and cuddly in their friend's house. The man reeked of nothing but masculinity. But they had discovered the well-hidden blanket. It was so fluffy and wrapped around the both of them. And both were sure that when he discovered that they found his hidden treasure hell would be paid, but until then they were gonna stay where they were at. 

 

Arms wrapped around each other, leaned back on the king sized bed in the master bedroom, watching horror flicks on the 65-inch screen LED TV that was hidden in there. Contented in every sense of the word under the overly large fluffy blanket, that was a soft cream with pale yellow accents. Each had given their own thoughts and discussed just how much they could extort from the Lightning Dragon Slayer to keep quiet about this. 

 

It would be a huge risk, but one well worth it. Especially if they could convince him that they were allowed over to snuggle under it and watch his television. In their own home, they barely had a 42-inch tv, and it took almost all their blankets to make the perfect little cocoon nest that they had with this one overly large blanket. Yes, that or tell them where he had procured the fluffy piece of heaven on earth. 

 

(I Know Really Short. But, So Cute!)


	8. Day 7 Space

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Fairy Tail or it's characters, that right belongs to Hiro Mashima.

Day 7: Space

 

The stars were all around them wherever they looked. This had not been what was intended when they'd tried to do a unison raid. Of course, that had been on a random whim, both drunk. Though they were now sober as shit as they just stood there, in an infinite space. Neither quite sure what to say or do. It was rather odd to just be standing in a black abyss that had stars spread out around you. Or to even be breathing in a place that was supposed to have no air at all. 

 

"uh...what happened?" Bickslow asked. 

 

Lucy lifted her head and looked at him, her eyes wide and appearing just as confused as he sounded. 

 

"I do not know... I mean our magic synced and then we were here..." she replied. 

 

The silence between them returned until they felt another presence, causing them to turn around. Only to have Lucy screaming in shock as who she saw. The only thing that kept her from falling on her ass, or on the nothing of space was Bickslows body pressed tightly to hers still. 

 

"I can answer your question, Princess if you'd like." 

 

Numbly Lucy nodded her head as she felt Bickslow squeeze her hand with his. Forcing her gaze to drop to see just how his large hand engulfed her own small one. 

 

"We have been waiting for a while for this to happen, Princess." 

 

Jerking her head up as she heard a confused grunt from Bickslow. She just looked at her Leo before her, his smile wide but sad. 

 

"What do you mean Loke?" Bickslow asked. 

 

The deep chuckle that came from the spirit as he motioned for them to follow him as he turned and walked away. Neither wanting to be left behind tentatively stepped forward only to notice that a path of gold light formed at their feet. Giving them the stability to follow with ease. It was an odd sensation as they made their way through the seemingly endless space. 

 

Soon Leo stopped and opened a door that allowed brilliant light to filter in. Forcing the both Bickslow and Lucy to close their eyes so it didn't hurt as badly as they continued forward as they saw Leo step through. Once they to were on the other side, they opened their eyes wide at what they saw. 

 

"This is... Leo, what is going on?" Lucy asked, recognizing the Celestial Spirit Realm. 

 

There before her were her spirits, along with Pisces, Libra, and Ophiuchus and a plethora of the other 88 celestial spirits. The King himself standing like a mountain behind him. 

 

"Welcome Friends. The time has come," he bellowed out in his booming voice. 

 

A small tug on her hand had Lucy looking up at Bickslow, their confusion written clearly on their faces. 

 

"Uh... forgive me, but I have no clue where we are, how were are here, and what is going on!" Bickslow choked out as he tilted his head back to stare at a man he had only heard of in tales. 

 

The deep laugh that came at his words had both of them feeling as if the very bones in their body were vibrating. 

 

"I am sorry. Let me explain. It has been a very long time since a unison raid has been done between two users of soul and spirit magic," the Celestial King said. "And it triggered an even more ancient magic that was more powerful than what the Dragon Slayers can harness. It is born of the purity of the souls of those who use your magic. Because you are untainted and without malicious intent it allowed you to come to our realm." 

 

At this Lucy felt her legs go limp as she slumped towards the now crystal like ground they stood on. Bickslow as quick to join her. The shock of what was said sinking in as the realization of being in the Celestial realm hit home. That their magic was more compatible than they both had thought. That they were not just in space, but in another realm all because of trying to do something while drunk. 

 

"Old friends are you and your spouse alright?" the Celestial King asked, worry in his voice clear as day.

 

Before Lucy could stop it, she started to giggle with a nervousness that she didn't know she felt. Her face turning a dark shade of red, as she refused to look at Bickslow. Who she was sure from the stiffening of his body was close to being completely mentally checked out. 

 

"Your highness... they are not married," Leo said, his voice serious. 

 

"OH!? Then they shouldn't have been successful of coming here. Only two whose hearts are matched in Timeless Love can access the magic of space and the celestial realm," was the rebuttal. "How did you two succeed?" 

 

At the question, Lucy's breath caught in her throat as she felt shame creep through her. It was always her random luck to be suckered into situations like this. Slowly she tilted her head and looked at her companion. Who, for all the world was blank-faced and just staring in semi-horror at the Celestial King. 

 

"Your... Majesty? Is that right? We... uh... we were drunk and thought it was a good idea to try a unison raid," Bickslow stuttered out. 

 

This brought silence crashing down around everyone present, humans and spirits alike staring in shock at the others. It was unprecedented. Going beyond what any of them, the king included, could fathom. Forming a much, much larger issue. 

 

"I do not understand. You were drunk and thought to try a unison raid. And it worked... This needs to be researched..." The Celestial King said, his words drawn out. "You were only to be allowed to come here after you were married, hearts, body, mind, and magic merged as one to unlock this power." 

 

Again silence fell over them all before Bickslow stood up suddenly, his eyes glowing as he smiled his normal perverted smile, tongue lolling out of his mouth. 

 

"You mean that Cosplayer and I are like soulmates or something? And that we are supposed to get married?" he asked. 

 

Only for a feminine squeal to resound, followed by a thud as Lucy passed out in shock. Leaving all the spirits to look on in amusement and horror.

 

(Okay! This was totally random and a smack to the face. Was having issues with this prompt... Asked for help in a Discord chat Channel and got a load of things. Explained they had magic that dealt with spirits and souls... and boom this... Also, GemNika is evil but amazeballs for her 'He Might Be The One' cause it gave a bit of inspiration for this as well. 

 

So, the question begs to be asked. Make it a chapter story in the future?) 


End file.
